


Yo Yo Competiton

by Little_Cloud



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cloud/pseuds/Little_Cloud
Summary: Its based on something I saw on Tumblr and basically to quote from the post, "Marinette slays and Adrien is just wait"





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on girl you have to join!”  
“But Alya I’m no good! If anything I’ll just embarrass myself rather than win a tour of the Agreste design studio from Adrien.”  
“Girl your doing this and if you try not to I’m showing Adrien our text history!”  
Alya was a lot of things and one of those is stubborn, you don’t question her because she was going to do it and she was going to love doing it too. So here was Marinette with a spotted yoyo in her hand as this was for some reason a part of the competition to get an internship and more importantly tour from Adrien Agreste of the Agreste design studio!  
It was pretty clear she was going to win at this point in the competition, the crowds eyes were on her and with every twirl of the yoyo and flick of her wrist there was many coos and even the occasional clap for certain tricks.  
“Congratulation to Marinette! For her amazing skills that might be able to rival that of Ladybug herself!”  
Wow Adriends voice was amazing and he he, he just said her name!!!! Oh Adrien! Oh now he's grabbing my hand and oh oh no stairs! Ok left foot right foot left right. I did and his hand is so soft!  
“You know you had me fooled Marinette I honestly thought you were Ladybug where did you learn all those tricks?”  
“Oh haha I guess I just am a quick learner! I was mainly using online videos for the last week Ha ha!”  
“Right, you are a smart cookie”  
He couldn’t shake it though, she used tricks only Ladybug used, he would know he tried to search for them. But hey he could always try and get it out of her during the tour. He was just going to have to let a little of his Chat shine through.


	2. Sneaky Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships can blossom into more, if you have two of them with the same person surely the likely hood grows!

She had his number! She had Adrien Agreste as a contact in her phone! Not only that but they were texting. Long since about the arrangements for the internship which for something to do with climbing up the ladder it fell on Adrien to arrange, but now it was who was there favorite Chat or Ladybug or the infamous cat v.s. dog debate. Which she was happy to note they both agreed on, that last one though was quite a lengthy argument that ended at fine our least favorite is Hawkmoth. Although that entered into a new argument where she tiptoed over mentioning kwamis the entire time. After a while talking to him felt, natural.

So when they arrived at school it was only natural they talk to each other since they were there before Alya or Nino. It just so happened that they didn’t notice the aforementioned people walk into the classroom until they were forced out of their conversation by a very angry Miss Bustier.

“Now what is so important that I can hear you talking yet you won’t respond to your names?”  
“Sorry madam!” Two voices said at the same time. Yet they sent emails on their tablets through class partially to be stubborn but all just because it was fun. Marinette even sent a joke to Adrien ‘Hey being a rebel is part of the school experience’ It wasn’t much so she was surprised when he started dying in front of her, a few seconds after the read box checked on the email. It was very cute though and she may or may not have fallen for him again…  
Lunch went mostly the same a bit more Alya and Nino though. Once she got home while Adrien was unable to text for a few hours due to a photoshoot and, while it hurt her a bit she destroyed the calendar with Adriene's’ schedule, updated her computer background, and brought down all the picture of him except for those that contained an interesting design or more than just him. There, she had to keep a bit more of a professional relationship with Adrien, well at least a more normal one. Besides he said he wanted to come to her house sometime a ‘trade’ for her seeing his home as a part of the tour since they were close.

“Im proud of you Marinette this is going towards something real Im sure!”  
“Thanks Tikki!”

She then managed to finish her homework rather quickly and started sketching out possible designs to show Mr. Agreste for the internship as she was advised by Adrien. She was actually getting somewhere and managed to ignore the first 3 notifications from her phone until Tikki gasped as she was reading them what could be that important Tikki? Oh oh Adrien just sent her a picture and omg! It was from the photoshoot and why did it have to be spring aka a models summer, which meant swimsuits. 

“Why does he have to do this to me Tikki?”  
“I don’t know Marinette”

Ok you’ve got this Marinette you can respond in a normal fashion. He said ‘help I don’t know how I can look this happy in the picture I feel miserable’ ok so start ‘that sucks :( but hey’ uhh, ‘at least tell me the swimsuit is comfortable!’ alright send! And there went another evening until Tikki told her there was an akuma. Why did this always happen at the worst of times. ‘Have to go akuma, and making sure Alya doesn’t get hurt you know!’ ‘Yeah ttyl, I used that correctly right!’ That that is just adorable!

Soon enough the akuma is done with, just a small one this time. She did have to bring Alya out of the cross fire twice so she didn’t really lie to Adrien. God she wanted to just go and talk to him but first Chat. Who from just looking at him she knew he was going to be especially flirty, great..

“My lady! Is your ego intact I heard someone may have out done you at a yoyo competition?”  
“Oh no Chat Noir I was in that competition that was terrible!” She fake fainted nearly knocking over Chat as she did so.  
“Oh my I should go get Marinette to be my new lady!”  
“Now then what about my little kitten?”  
“Oh then I best not, but if you two switch Im sure I wouldn’t notice the difference!”

That got a big laugh from her and and only served to prove his theory, he was going to need more solid evidence but this was progress!   
“Well before you have a chance to exchange us I’m going to bounce kitty!”

When she landed on her bed she gave Tikki a few different treats as she sent a simple ‘Im back <3’ text to Adrien of course not thinking twice about that little emoticon on the end. Except that was exactly what Adrien wanted well twice over, the heart of ladybug but better to have Marinette's guard down. Then she would be more likely to just tell him that she was in fact more than a princesses but a lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is going to be a three-parter! Again please leave any prompts I might need them soon if I continue the trend of an update a day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end kind of a quick little end with a reveal but hey its never said! ;)

She was awoken to the sound of a text notification it had been happening more in more as Adrien seemed to be an early bird or at least Nathalie was so she often got morning texts from him. This one was special though not the text but the morning. His text reflected this reading, you ready for the big day?!? The texts were a bit shorter as both of them were getting extra dressed up. Soon enough a limo was there to pick her up, really only because of Adrien but no one needed to know that. 

Then she was there, at the Agreste office the sign so big and beautiful over her. She must have been oggling as Adrien started pulling her in.

“Isn’t it more impressive when your on the sign, you always choose that route.”

She was so preoccupied with her aw and nerves she let the comment pass, this only proved his theory he mentioned that sort of thing to others no matter their state they ALWAYS commented on it. He was going to enjoy playing a game on his lady. Maybe it was a bit harsh but hey she needed a little spice in her life. Although he did feel Plagg smacking him probably, definitely in disapproval. 

They went on him commenting on fabrics and using us, you, our, and me instead of the names of Paris’ heros. She started commenting back, only getting mad talking of how careful the masks must be to protect identities. The such that she always seemed to say, except she had hesitation and anger at the same time.

He regretted it, he could see it in her eyes. The pain the disbelief how much it was killing her to know who it was and that he broke the rule. He was sorry he was so so sorry now. But he knew her and she was not going to just forgive him. Yeah it was safe to say he had fucked up.

Over the next week he helped he talked to her as a friend worked overtime on patrol and left her gifts. He even mentioned it a few times mostly in notes so no one would be the wiser. She came out again, and to his surprise was rather flirty. The days turned to weeks and soon enough something blossomed.

“You know work relationships are frowned upon, my dad would be livid!”  
“Well we never said it, I don’t know who my kitty is so since superheros have no boss I think this is ok.”  
“Cat (Can’t) deny that my purrincess.”  
“Hmph don’t give me hint kitten then we don’t have an excuse.”

Yeah he had fixed it now he just had to control the urge to kiss Marinette whenever she wasn’t in ‘uniform’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Not quite how I wanted to write it but I wasn't sure how else who knows I might revisit it later ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt actually inspired two other ideas so those are coming but a little longer so I wanted to get this one out first. Besides they are very different so it doesn't matter too much anyway.


End file.
